This invention relates generally to the field of aircraft and, more specifically, to a method and system for flying an aircraft.
Aircraft generally have a variety of control surfaces that can be deflected to cause the aircraft to perform maneuvers during flight. Such control surfaces may include spoilers, flaps or rudders that may facilitate a yaw maneuver for the aircraft. Such yaw control devices are also typically used to counter adverse yaw during roll maneuvers.
The deflection, hinge lines and end gaps of such control surfaces or components impair the aircraft""s radar cross section, which in turn decreases the stealthiness of the aircraft towards radar. The fewer deflectable surfaces or components on the body or wing of the aircraft, the greater the stealthiness of the aircraft towards radar.
The present invention provides a method and system for flying an aircraft that substantially eliminates or reduces at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with previous methods and systems.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a method for flying an aircraft includes flying the aircraft at a first approximately level position and changing the flight of the aircraft from the first approximately level position to a climbing position. The method includes changing the flight of the aircraft from the climbing position to a second approximately level position to achieve a weightless state during the change to the second approximately level position and rolling the aircraft during the weightless state using one or more rolling control surfaces of the aircraft to establish a bank for a turn without creating adverse yaw. The aircraft does not include a deflectable spoiler, fin or rudder to counter adverse yaw. The rolling control surfaces of the aircraft may comprise elevons of the aircraft.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method for flying an aircraft includes flying the aircraft at a first approximately level position and changing the flight of the aircraft from the first approximately level position to a descending position to achieve a weightless state during the change to the descending position. The method includes rolling the aircraft during the weightless state using one or more rolling control surfaces of the aircraft to establish a bank for a turn without creating adverse yaw and changing the flight of the aircraft from the descending position to a second approximately level position. The aircraft does not include a deflectable spoiler, fin or rudder to counter adverse yaw.
Changing the flight of the aircraft from the first approximately level position to a descending position may comprise negatively changing a pitch control device associated with the aircraft, and changing the flight of the aircraft from the descending position to a second approximately level position may comprise positively changing a pitch control device associated with the aircraft. The rolling control surfaces of the aircraft may comprise elevons of the aircraft.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a method for flying an aircraft without creating adverse yaw. Thus, the aircraft does not require a deflectable spoiler, fin or rudder to counter adverse yaw, and the aircraft therefore has a much cleaner radar cross-section for greater stealth. The method may also be used to establish a bank for turning the aircraft despite the absence of a deflectable spoiler, fin or rudder.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.